The advanced television systems committee (ATSC) standard used for terrestrial digital television (DTV) is based on single-carrier VSB modulation. ATSC mobile/handheld (ATSC M/H) standard is a mobile/handheld variant of the ATSC standard. The digital multimedia broadcast-terrestrial/handheld (DMB-T/H) standard is another DTV standard that uses single-carrier modulation technique. Conventionally, the signals received at DTV receivers (ATSC, DMB, or any other receiver) suffer from multi-path or echo interference, and include additive noise. Accordingly, to mitigate such interference, the DTV receivers may be configured to perform channel equalization. However, multi-path profiles of the signals handled by the DTV receivers (particularly, the mobile receivers) may be time-varying, and as such, the receivers may need to be designed and configured to handle dynamic channel equalization.
The equalization techniques at the receiver may utilize a channel impulse response, which may include additive noise from the channel, and other feedback noise. As such, it is important to reduce or remove noise from the channel frequency response for accurate and efficient equalization of the received signal.